


Underwear Falls

by Ayutac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Masturbation, Sexual Abuse, Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayutac/pseuds/Ayutac
Summary: (Adult) Dipper and Mabel get to rest at a hotel after an adventure. What will happen? Read to find out!
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The twins entered the hotel room and Dipper closed the door behind them. He signed.

"Well, that concludes our non descriptive adventure I guess", he said exasperatedly.

"Ah, don't be so hard on the adventure", Mabel replied a bit tired. "It was... it has... Hm..." Her eyes narrowed.

"See, that is what I mean!" She shrugged. But Dipper's eyes lighted up when he saw the king-size bed. "Anyway, now that we are done, we can finally chill in this _amazing_ hotel room!" He took a step towards the bed, but Mabel held him back at the shoulder.

"Oh no, Mister, you are NOT jumping into the clean bed in this state of filthiness." Dipper looked down on himself and then at Mabel. Both were wearing muddy clothes, but Mabel had it worse because she had actually fallen down earlier. Her long hair was messed up badly. They were lucky they booked in advance, or else the clerks might have kicked them out. "You get a change of clothes while I shower. And then you unpack some of our stuff." She gestured at their two trolleys while she took her shower products out and Dipper rolled his eyes. "We booked for a week and _I_ am going to make the best out of it!" With these words she turned around and went into the bathroom.

"Couldn't have known stupid adventure got to us and gets all resolved before we even got to the hotel", Dipper grumbled. Then he thought for a moment. "Maybe we can..." Suddenly Mabel peeked from behind the bathroom door.

"And don't even _think_ of cancelling early! I am on _vacation_ now!" And the door slammed shut. Dipper sighed.

"So much about that then. Eh, I guess it's alright." After all, the two twins haven't seen each other in months, both studying in different universities for some time. Of course they still called each other and went for adventures during semester breaks, but it was hardly comparable to when they were children and basically inseparable.

While Dipper changed clothes, he could hear his sister muffled through the door: "This shower is AMAZING!" He smiled. It was good to be back together.

After washing his hands in a seperate sink - Mabel screamed - Dipper quickly unpacked his trolley into his side of the closet. He hoped that Mabel would actually be finished by now so she could take care of her own stuff, but he had no such luck. "She is taking her sweet time", he mumbled. "Women. Though to be fair, it was a lot of mud." Then Dipper finally opened her trolley. "Huh. This is more neatly packed than I expected. Thought I was the organized one of us." He put her jackets into the closet, then the sweaters, then the trousers. After the shirts and tops he encountered her underwear. Being conscious of not touching it too much he quickly put the colorful bras and panties away. Next were two dresses, another set of sweaters, some shoes and finally the socks which had been put between all available spaces.

"That should be all her clothes." Satisfied he looked back at the open closet, then narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute... our trolleys are roughly the same size, how did she manage to put almost double the amount of clothes in there? That shouldn't be physically possible."

"It's because a fashionable lady needs a refined collection of garments at her side at all times, dummy!" Dipper turned around and saw a grinning Mabel peeking from behind the bathroom door again. Her hair was already tied up in a towel. "Speaking of, I need some underwear. Go gimme!" She stretched out her hand from behind the door in Dipper's direction. He blushed a bit and glanced at her underwear in the closet.

"Do I have to?", he asked a bit uncomfortable.

"Absolutely not", Mabel answered. "I can also just stroll through the room _totally naked_ if you prefer that, dear brother." She started to open the door, but Dipper held up a hand and closed his eyes.

"Urgh, fine! I will do it!" He went to the closet.

"Select a fine color, will you?", Mabel teased him.

"I will grab whatever is on top", he replied annoyed. However, as it turned out, the top panty was black and the top bra pink.

'Oh no, the colors don't match!', he thought alarmed. 'Wait do they have to match? Do I ask? Argh, curse you, Mabel! Okay, okay, I got this. There, a black bra in the middle, I will just grab that!'

Then Dipper quickly went over to Mabel and shoved the two underwear parts in her hand.

"Thanks, you are the best!" Mabel smiled before closing the door. Dipper turned around.

"Phew, crisis aver-" He was interrupted by hysteric laughing from the bathroom. "Oh no, what have I done?" Dipper slowly turned around as the door was opened again and there stood Mabel, underwear in hand, laughing at him. "A _bathrobe_? You had a _bathrobe_ in there?" Mabel wiped a tear away.

"It was... hahahaha... it was because... hahaHAHAHAha! ... need... _air_..." 

"Mabel, _breathe_!", he said! She took a deep breath and caught herself.

"Ah right, breathing exists", she said, then laughed again. "Okay, that was it. Except maybe giggles." She giggled.

"Mabel, what is going on?", Dipper wanted to know.

"I just wanted you prude to squirm a little bit because you put me under cold water", she explained and giggled. Dipper blushed.

"Should I _not_ have washed my hands before touching our clothes, especially your underwear?", he asked flustered.

"Of course, but maybe _warn_ me next time?", Mabel countered.

"That... is a valid point", he admitted.

"It's just that..." Mabel giggled again. "Have you _looked_ what kind of underwear you got me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, why should I? I'm not a pervert, you know!" Mabel laughed again, then held the bra and panties in front of her. They were black, but also thin so one could easily see a bit through it. The panties turned out to be a string tanga.

"You literally took the sexiest underwear I have with me! No pervert here, sure!" Mabel laughed again. Dipper was in a state between embarrassment, confusion and anger, and it showed on his face. "Ah, don't be like that, Dipper. I'm only messing with you, I know you are not a pervert."

"Good", he answered and looked away.

"Anyway, should I wear the sexy underwear or remain naked under here?" Dipper twitched and Mabel laughed again. "Joking, just joking. Don't worry I will wear something normal." She then proceeded to the closet while Dipper turned around.

"I just wanted to take what's on top, but the colors didn't match", he mumbled.

"Awwww, how sweet", Mabel replied while she took a yellow bra and green panties. "But you should know women don't usually care if the colors match when they don't expect anyone to see the underwear. I mean, do you care if your socks match?"

"... Yes?"

"Oh right, because you are Dipper."

"No, it's because I am a decent human being and not the incarnation of chaos like you."

"Says the man who wore sandals with socks."

"That was ONE time and you know it!"

"One time is enough to have your reputation stained forever, you know? Okay, you can turn around, I am decent now." Dipper half-expected Mabel to present her underwear selection to further embarass him, but she was behaving and currently lying down on the bed, decently covered.

"What do we do now?" he asked. Mabel rolled her eyes. 

" _You_ will take a shower, mister. And I will explore what kind of entertainment this room offers", she said while eyeing the TV. Dipper sniffed at himself.

"Do I smell that bad?" Mabel sighed.

"Boy, I smelled you before _I_ went under the shower. Off you go!"

"Not before _I_ grab myself some underwear", he said with a smug.

"Take the sexy one!", Mabel countered and Dipper couldn't help but snicker. 

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have sexy underwear", he answered before taking some white boxer briefs. Mabel playfully booed him while he vanished in the bathroom.

When Dipper came back out, properly dressed with his boxers and a hotel bathrobe, he found Mabel on the bed, snuggled up in the blanket and watching TV. Dipper sat down beside her.

"Are you watching Duck-tective? Can't believe this still airs after all these years..."

"Season 13 and almost as good as season 5", Mabel answered without looking away from the screen.

"Still a kids show", Dipper said, rolling his eyes. Mabel looked at him in disbelief.

"I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element, and a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

"Come on, Mabel. You are 21 and you want to spent your vacation with this? We are adults now." Mabel muted the TV and turned around to Dipper.

"Anyway, how is your sex life?" Dipper's eyes widened in shock as he blushed and Mabel snickered.

"Wh-What? I didn't mean stuff like that!"

"Oh, what else, Mister Prude?", she asked mockingly. "Do you want to talk with me about taxes and spirit crushing responsibilities?"

"N-No? Maybe? I don't know, I just..." Mabel softly punched his shoulder.

"Chill out, dude. It's vacation! We can do whatever we like! No matter if it is a kids show or sex talk. As you said, we _are_ adults!" Dipper looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess you can continue watching them." He looked up in surprise when Mabel turned off the TV instead and looked at him with big eyes.

"No way, now I am curious! How _is_ your sex life? You never tell!" Dipper blushed.

"Because it is private?", he answered slightly annoyed. "People just don't talk about it like that."

"Some good friends do!", Mabel countered immediately. "And I thought we were more than good friends. The bestest twins ever..." Mabel looked disappointed and Dipper looked away with closed eyes.

"It's... not that. You are my sister, of course. We can tell each other everything... It's just... this is not really something worth to tell..." Mabel did not miss the sadness in Dipper's eyes.

"Dipper... is everything alright?"

"I'm fine", he said very unconvincingly. Mabel unsnuggled and hugged her brother, who twitched in surprise at the sudden touch.

"I'm here for you, Dipper", she whispered into his ear. He hesitated for a second, but then put his arms around her as well.

"I know that. It's just..." He gulped. "Can we stay a bit like this?"

"Sure, let's just make it a bit more comfortable for us", Mabel said. Then she let go of Dipper and pushed him onto the bed. She grabbed the blanket, snuggled up close to him and made sure they were covered in the blanket. As they hugged in the bed, Dipper put his head on top of Mabel's. "That's good for you?"

"Yeah, that is... nice...", he said hesitantly.

For a while they just laid there, arm in arm. Then Mabel's cheek got wet and she realized Dipper was silently crying. Instead of saying anything, she gently stroked his head.

"It's stupid", Dipper finally said.

"I'm sure it's not", Mabel replied softly.

"It is just... I don't know, we live in a society? I don't live up to some random society expectations and I feel bad about it. Totally stupid!"

"What is the problem, Dipper? You can tell me, I am no society." Dipper chuckled.

"Promise me you won't laugh?"

"I twin-promise you."

"Okay, then. Here I go. I'm... I'm a virgin!"

"Okay."

"Just... okay?"

"Yeah. It's no problem at all", Mabel assured him.

"But don't you have like... a lot of sex?"

"I do. Doesn't mean you have to."

"Argh!", Dipper grunted in annoyance. "But everyone's doing it! I feel like all the students are screwing around! Some of them are bragging about it even!"

"Hey, want me to tell you a secret?", Mabel asked.

"Yeah?"

"Women usually don't like the bragging types. A gentleman doesn't tell, you know?" Dipper frowned.

"But didn't you say earlier that talking about sex is normal."

"Yeah, talking about sex, not talking about how you fucked who. Which I am sure these guys are doing."

"... Yes."

"So you don't worry about being a virgin, okay? Society got nothing on you." She pushed him back a bit and moved her head to look him closely into his teared up eyes. "You are Dipper and stopped the Weirdmageddon when you were 13. How does society compare with that?" He smiled at her and then they continued the close hugging.

"Thanks, Mabel."

"Anytime, bro."

"... What if I don't want to be a virgin, though?"

"Well, that is something else entirely then. What is stopping you?"

"First and foremost? Someone to do it with."

"Ah, dating... The big challenge", Mabel acknowledged.

" _Exactly!_ And I have, like, zero experience!"

"What about Pacifica?"

"That was short-lived and years ago..."

"And nothing ever since?" Dipper slightly shook his head.

"I... just don't know what to do?"

"You just have to try things out, dum-dum. Remember how I started out with my dating attempts." Dipper chuckled.

"Right, that were some awful attempts..."

"You learn from trying, even if it starts out bad and embarrassing. It might have been better if you experimented more as a kid, but on the other side, now is much better than if you tried it while being thirty or older. Get some experience, dude."

"Heh, you are right. And it is the same with... sex I suppose?"

"Ding-ding! One hundred percent correct answer! Just be aware how condoms work."

"Don't worry, I will never forget having The Talk with Grunkle Stan...", Dipper said exasperatedly. Mabel shivered.

"I got so much luckier with Wendy!"

"Ha, you bet!" Then Dipper's hand went up to pat Mabel's head. "This is nice..."

"Wanna stay like this for a while?"

"Gladly..."

After Dipper's breathing had become steady, Mabel untangled from him and sat up. Looking down on her sleeping brother she thought about what she could possibly do to make him feel better. At this point, she felt a tingling sensation within her and suddenly knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to update the tags. Read if you care about content warning.

"Dipper, wake up! Hey Dipper, don't you want a taste of _this_?"

"Wh-Wha..." Dipper was half-conscious as he felt something warm pressed against his mouth. "Mmph!" His eyes went wide open in surprise and he saw Mabel smiling down on him.

"Come on, try it", she said. "You will like it!" Instead he grabbed her arm, pushed her away from his face and sat up. "Awwww, you don't trust me?" She looked playfully hurt. Dipper covered his face with his other hand.

"Don't stuff pizza in my face when I am asleep, Mabel."

"But aren't you hungry? I noticed I'm hungry, so I ordered us food." Dipper took the pizza slice out of her hand and noticed she had changed into her sleeping pyjamas.

"Thanks, but you don't need to feed me", he said and took a bite from the pizza. "Mmh, 'tis ish good!"

"I know, right?", Mabel agreed and continued eating. Dipper nodded while chewing, then noticed his bathrobe was rather open. He tried cover himself decently with one hand and Mabel chuckled.

"Shu ah sush a brood", she said between bites. Dipper rolled his eyes.

"Mabel, shallow before you speak." Mabel grinningly pointed at Dipper.

"That's what he said!", she declared amused.

"Who is he? Oh, wait a minute!" Mabel laughed as Dipper's cheeks colored a bit.

"Prude, I say!"

"It's called basic decency, Mabel."

"A grown man not wanting his sister to see his naked upper body is decency, sure... in the 18th century!", Mabel countered and started laughing. Dipper rolled his eyes. Then he grinned and with a quick motion he shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth. Caught by surprised, Mable chocked on it for a second before she gulped it down. Then she eagerly grabbed another pizza slice, but Dipper hold up a hand.

"We are even now, Mabel", he declared. "And we don't want a food fight in the bed, now do we?" Mable looked a bit disappointed before shrugging and eating the pizza.

After they ate their fill and put the pizza boxes away, the twins got ready for bed, properly this time. After brushing their teeth and paying the bathroom one more visit, Dipper finally laid under the blanket, only in his boxers, and faced to the side outwards the bed. Then the light went out and he heard Mable shuffling into the bed behind him.

"Goodnight, Mabel", he said satisfiedly and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Dipper", he heard her say, before she hugged him from behind. A shock went through Dipper's body.

"Mabel, what are you doing", he asked stiffly.

"You are in dire needs of hugs, so I'm hugging you", she declared.

"But I can feel your... breasts through your pyjamas on my back."

"I don't mind", she told him.

"No, I mean..."

"Hm?"

"Like, you are not wearing a bra right now, so..."

"Ohhhh... Do you mean you-"

"Don't say it, Mabel!" Dipper uncomfortably shifted his legs, to hide his growing erection better. "It's wrong, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Huh?", Mabel asked. "It's a natural reaction. Nothing wrong about it." Dipper groaned

"No, I mean because we are siblings."

"And?"

"This borders incest."

"And?", Mabel asked curiously.

"What?" Dipper couldn't believe what he heard. "Incest is wrong, Mabel!"

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking this? Here? Now?"

"Tse, tse, Dipper. I will let you know that a lot of people told me my way of sexually expressing myself was wrong before. I learned not to listen to those kind of people."

"Well, this is different..." Dipper started to blush and for some reason his erection grew stronger.

"How so?", she asked and he groaned. "I'm serious. You are Dipper, the guy with the knowledge. If you have serious objections and not just 'People are not supposed to do that', I will listen to you." Dipper sighed.

"Okay. Can't believe I'm doing this... For once it's wrong because you have a power imbalance in families. It is nearly impossible for outsiders to judge if there is an abuse of power or not. Secondly, children of siblings have a high chance of being disabled, physically or mentally. That wouldn't really be great, so better avoid that if possible. And third, it's against the law. There, satisfied?" Mabel thought for a moment.

"Is that all?", she asked then.

"Wha... What do you mean is this all? Isn't this enough??"

"Well", Mabel began. "I agree with you _in general_. But just between us? I think we already broke a couple of laws today alone, it's not like we care too much about that. We are twins and independent of each other, so I don't think there can be any form of power abuse between us because of the family relation. And lastly, after _all_ the guys I had, it would greatly surprise me if _you_ were the one to knock me up. Thinking high of ourselves, aren't we?" Dipper felt his face with his hand and noticed it was glowing hot.

"So you are saying... sex between us would be okay?", he asked shakily.

"In theory, yes", Mabel agreed.

'And in practice?', Dipper thought but didn't ask.

"So, have we discussed the topic to a degree that you can now live with your sister's tits firmly pressed against your back?"

"I... I guess so...", he weakly answered and Mabel giggled.

"Good, sleep then!", she said and ended the conversation. But Dipper couldn't fall asleep for a long time.

After he finally did, he woke up only a few hours later. Looking at his smartphone, he noticed it was only five in the morning. So he turned around to continue sleeping. And saw Mable's silhouette. And the memories of their last conversation ignited in his head. Only now Mabel was not wrapped around his back anymore, but lying on hers. Dipper felt his erection rising again.

"This isn't good", he whispered. "Although she said it would be okay, didn't she?" He used his phone to provide some light and with shaking fingers he pulled the blanket down to his sisters stomach. He could see her nipples ever so slightly under the fabric of her pyjamas. Her shirt was a little bit pushed up from her moving in her sleep before, so he could see her navel as well.

"Mabel? Are you awake?", he asked. No reaction. Then he poked her softly in the side. Still no sign of her waking up.

"She basically said breasts were okay..." Dipper told himself. Then, with a shaking finger, he poked her breast and immediately withdraw. He expected her waking up and berating him, but nothing happened. Nervously, he placed a hand on her right breast.

"It is so soft", he muttered, then gently started caressing the breast. "Dang, my own sister... why does it feel so good then? Was Mabel right? I need... more data, before I can judge the situation. Yeah, that's it." He removed the blanket from her entirely and then shoved her pyjama shirt over her breasts, exposing her pink nipples.

"Fuck!", he cursed quietly. Dipper laid the phone on the side for some lighting, then started to caress her naked breasts with his left hand, while he used the right to stroke himself. When he heard a noise from her, he immediatly pulled his hand back. But Mabel didn't say anything. He realized she moaned in her sleep. He smiled.

"Heh, moan is good, right? Don't worry, Mabel, I'll make you feel good!" He continued massaging her breasts while masturbating, and Mabel moaned some more. Each moan encouraged Dipper to go on further.

"I mean, if she said even sex is fine", he finally said, "She can't be mad if I take a quick look, right?" He then pulled her pants down to her knees and stroked himself even harder when he saw her clean-shaved vagina. Dipper has never felt so hard his entire life. "Surely she doesn't mind if I touch it?" Dipper put his finger between her lower lips and that did it. 

He jerked back and ran for the bathroom, as fast as possible with his boxers on his ankles. He closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet just in time, before he came as hard as he never came before in his life and ejaculated through the bathroom. The he quickly cleaned his mess up and flushed the evidence down the toilet. 

"Phew. Glad that's done", he said and opened the door again. He found Mabel, properly dressed in her pyjamas, sitting on the bed with arms folded and staring daggers in his direction. "Oh shit", Dipper said and closed the bathroom door again.

"Get out there", Mabel said with a dangerously level voice.

"I live here now", came the timid voice from behind the bathroom door. Mabel took a breath.

"Mason Pines, come out here this instant. Don't make _me_ come in there." A brief pause followed.

"... You can't really come in here, can you?"

"Want to find out?", Mabel retorted impatiently. Immediately the door opened.

"Nooooo...", Dipper said as he walked out of the bathroom. His boxers were in place, but he looked down and sideways. The man closed the door behind him and stood there. But Mabel beckoned him closer with a finger.

"Come here", she said. Dipper hesitantly took a step in her direction. "Closer." Another step. "If you make me say it again..." Dipper sighed and walked directly in front of Mabel. "Now look at me." He unwillingly moved his head. He didn't like what he saw. Mabel looked very angry and her eyes seemed a bit watery. Then came the hand.

Dipper took two steps back as he hold his burning cheek. His sister has never hit him that hard before.

"That hurts, Mabel!", he protested while tears came to his eyes.

"Good", she said coldly. "It should hurt. Have you any idea what you have done?"

"But you said touching you was okay!", he countered. Mabel shot him an incredulous look.

"I did _what_? Dipper, I said incest between us would be okay in theory. Because I thought we were reasonable adults able to consent. I did certainly not say 'Hey little brother, feel me up whenever you feel like it'! So when Wendy says she would be okay having sex with you, would you touch her when she is asleep as well?"

"I... don't know? Maybe? Wait, did she say that or did you mean 'if Wendy would say'? Because -" Mabel shot him another look, then beckoned him to her again. "Oh no."

"This instant, young man", she said with grim determination. Dipper decided not to test her and hesitantly went close again. This time he expected the slap, but it still hurt a lot.

"That one was for Wendy", Mabel declared when he stepped back, slightly dizzy.

"I..."

"And don't say you didn't do anything to her! The fact that you _would_ given the chance is enough." Dipper fought back the tears from the two slaps.

"But I was just touching a little bit", he said with a reddened head. "No harm done, right?" Mabel looked at him incredulously for a moment. "Not right?"

"You... seriously don't know, do you?", she asked him. "Wait, have you like... spoken with _anyone_ about sexuality except that one time with Grunkle Stan?" Dipper scratched his head.

"Well... We talked about it yesterday and our teacher talked about sex in... forth grade?" Mabel threw her hands in the air and groaned.

"Guess it's up to your sister to educate you in such matters than", she said looking at Dipper. "Okay, strip!" Dipper looked at her disbelievingly.

"Wh-what?" Mabel pointed to the floor.

"Down with your boxers, now!" Dipper blushed and hold up his hands.

"Slow down, Mabel!" She grew angry at that.

"You molested me, you little shit! You do what I fucking say! Undress NOW!", she basically shouted at him. Dipper, more intimidated by his sister actually swearing than by the shouting, complied and his underwear went down to his ankles. Mabel looked disapprovingly at his hands covering his groin. "Arms up!", she demanded.

"But..."

"Mister, I will come to your butt soon enough, so _do as I say_!" Intimidated he raised his hands in the air and looked to the side. "Good, now stay that way and don't move a fucking inch, understood?"

"Yes, Mabel", he answered flusteredly. For some weird reason this was arousing him as well and his head became beet red as his erection rose.

"So... How do you feel now?"

"Huh?" Dipper looked at Mabel, who was still sitting on the bed and critically inspecting his groin area. She looked up to him annoyedly.

"Answer the question, dipshit." That one hurt Dipper.

"It feels uncomfortable and embarrassing", he admitted.

"Aha", Mabel replied. "Now imagine being like this but asleep, what would that feel like?"

"Uhm, I guess very degrading? ... Oh shit!" Mabel nodded sagely and Dipper sank to his knees. "I'm a fucking monster!" He started sobbing. "Fuck, I am so sorry Mabel!" 

"Get yourself together, man!", she interrupted him. "And pull your pants back on." Dipper did and stood up again shakingly, tears streaming across his face. Mabel indicated the place next to him. "Sit down." He followed the order and looked at the floor. "It is good you understand. Now imagine the girl could also think you took photos of her..." Dipper looked at Mabel alarmed, who was giving him a stern look.

"I would never-"

"Good", she interrupted him. "I believe you. Because I know you... At least I think I do." That hurt Dipper as well. "But can you understand that... a girl whose trust you abused will have trouble believing that you didn't do that as well?"

"... Yes."

"Good. Now, remember how you felt and never fucking do this shit to any girl ever again, you understand? Except if you get explicit permission. Which you do _not_ get in my case, to be perfectly clear." Dipper nodded.

"I understand, Mabel."

"Good. Now let's get to sleep and tomorrow we start your education in earnest."

"Alright." Dipper climbed over to his part of the bed and under the blanket, putting his phone away in the process. Both of them lied down in silence for about a minute. Dipper was still crying a little bit over what he had done and the consequences that ensured.

"Do you hate me now?", he finally asked.

"I could never hate you", Mabel answered. "But I have not forgiven you. Yet. I'm sure I will eventually. Until then, be on your best behavior and do as I say, okay?"

"Yes, Mabel."

"Good. Now sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I will note that Dipper really wasn't aware of what he was doing to Mabel. Don't try this on anyone, especially not your sisters, hoping that they will not notice or forgive you after the fact. It is molesting and it is wrong. This is a work of fiction, treat it as such.

**Author's Note:**

> When the next chapter is done I may or may not have to correct tags and ratings. Or I will post it seperately. We will see. Also I want this done quickly, there will not be a lot of chapters I think.


End file.
